falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
9-мм пистолет
|Модификации = Оптический прицел Увеличенный магазин |Требования = Сила 2 Оружие 0 |Цена = 100 |base_id = 000e3778 (обычный) (Пистолет Дина) |Дополнительно = }} 9-мм пистолет ( ) — оружие Fallout: New Vegas. Описание Пистолет производился компанией «M&A Guns Manufacturers», о чём свидетельствует надпись с левой стороны оружия. Он входит в стандартную экипировку солдат армии НКР и является одним из самых распространённых представителей огнестрельного оружия в Мохавской пустоши. 9-мм пистолет — отличный выбор для любого персонажа: он лёгок, дешёв, доступен и использует распространённый 9-мм патрон. Характеристики 9-мм пистолет — это полуавтоматический пистолет с магазином на 13 патронов. Он обладает высокой кучностью стрельбы и высоким темпом ведения огня, что несколько компенсирует относительно низкий урон, наносимый данным оружием. В идеальном состоянии это оружие может выстрелить 745 раз (примерно 57 магазинов) перед тем, как сломается. Также оно не требует от стрелка никаких особых навыков. При навыке «Скрытность» 50 и более, этот пистолет можно тайком пронести в зоны, где запрещено ношение оружия (например, в казино «Гоморра», или в камеру к Силу). Местонахождения * Курьер получит такой пистолет от дока Митчелла в самом начале игры. Однако, если навык владения энергетическим оружием выше, чем огнестрельным, персонаж получит лазерный пистолет. * Лаки 38 — в отличном состоянии. * «Оружейники» — можно купить у Торготрона. * Большинство подрывников вооружены этим пистолетом. * Большинство сбежавших преступников в Примме также вооружены этим пистолетом. * Примм, в отеле «Бизон Стив» в закрытой комнате (навык «Взлом» 75 или разблокирование двери через терминал навык «Наука» 25). * 9-мм пистолетом вооружён Бартон Торн. * 9-мм пистолеты всегда продаёт торговец в Гудспрингс — Чет. * Члены банды Шакалов зачастую вооружены данным пистолетом. * 9-мм пистолет входит в экипировку бойцов НКР. * Фрисайд, лежит на оружейном ящике на втором этаже, в полуразрушенном здании. Модификации * Оптический прицел — оптический прицел с 2-кратным увеличением. * Увеличенный магазин — магазин большей ёмкости (магазин 13 → 20). Заметки С помощью консоли или взлома игры можно получить уникальный 9-мм пистолет с уроном, равным 9999. Судя по названию, он был создан для тестирования игры. Разновидности * «Мария» * Debug MegaPistol Появление За кулисами Прообразом 9-мм пистолета послужил бельгийский пистолет Browning Hi-Power.Дж. Э. Сойер. If 12.7mm is suppose to be like .50 A/E, than why not name …, Spring.me, 2010-12-24. Баги *Иногда при прицеливания с этого оружия будет отображать перекрестие направленой вниз. Это не влияет на стрельбу но затрудняет прицеливание.на консолях *Если загрузить сохранение с оружием в руках то анимация перезарядки будет длиться медленее чем обычно. Такой баг наблюдается в других типах пистолетов. Галерея 9mm pistol with scope modification.png|9-мм пистолет с оптическим прицелом 9mm pistol with extended mag modification.png|9-мм пистолет с увеличенным магазином 9mm pistol with all modifications.png|9-мм пистолет со всеми модификациями NCRPropaganda2.png|9-мм пистолет на пропагандистском плакате НКР M&A9mmPistol.png|Надпись с указанием производителя на обычном и уникальном вариантах пистолета ﻿ Примечания de:9-mm-Pistole (Fallout: New Vegas) en:9mm pistol (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Pistola de 9 mm (Fallout: New Vegas) fi:9mm pistol (Fallout: New Vegas) it:Pistola da 9mm pl:Pistolet 9mm uk:9-мм пістолет ja:9mm pistol (Fallout: New Vegas) Категория:Огнестрельное оружие Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Предметы бойцов НКР Категория:Оружие скрытного ношения